


It's Your Funeral

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Post Episode: s02s11 Star One, Post-Star One, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Deirdre Hughes</p><p>A dark interpretation of events following "Star One."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Previously archived at Hammer to Fall.

Blake was awakened by Avon, who dragged him out of the medical unit at the highest speed the wounded rebel could manage. "Wh--where are we going?" he gasped, though he had gained a good idea from the bits of debris lying in the corridors.

"We're having to abandon my ship," the computer tech snarled. "Because I couldn't enjoy it properly in a galaxy filled with Andromedans."

"And here I thought you'd stayed for me," Blake joked, struggling to keep up. They were heading for the life pods.

"You're a fool," Avon hissed. "You thought I believed what you told me? You were wrong, Blake, wrong."

"I'm a man of my word," Blake said stiffly, as Avon struggled to open a life capsule. "You should know that.'

"Oh, I'm absolutely sure of it. You won't take Liberator back, because you'll be dead." He fired into Blake's stomach, then hurriedly shoved the wounded man into the capsule, muttering, "And no-one will ever suspect."

There were footsteps-he looked up, too late. Jenna had seen and was reaching for her gun. He made a lucky shot and the pilot tumbled dead to the floor. He hurriedly placed her in a different capsule and ejected them both. There was no time to see if Blake was actually dead; the ship was coming apart around him. But if he ever saw the rebel leader again--he could make sure easily. Should Blake survive, it wouldn't last.

"He should have believed me," Avon growled as he ran to find Orac, "when I told him I hated him."


End file.
